


Make You Bark

by k_lynn



Series: A Love Story in Three Parts [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, another kink meme fill, one day I will write something for this ship that isn't porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has on dog ears, a collar, and a tail. Haru thinks it's cute. Rin just goes with it.</p><p>de-anon from the iwatobiswimclub kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Bark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: So Mako ends up wearing puppy ears and a tail for some reason(it's probably the twins' fault) and Haru finds it extremely cute and then ends up topping the hell out of Mako. It would be great if Rin was involved as well as long as the focus is on Mako and Mako really enjoying it.
> 
> Bonus: Lots of teasing and getting Mako to whine like a little puppy.
> 
> \---
> 
> Intended to be in the same 'verse as Referee, which is becoming a connected series, though they can be read independent of each other. This has a continuation which will be up shortly.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rin didn’t know why he was confused by watching Makoto putter about picking up the living room wearing a headband with floppy puppy ears on it and a matching tail tied to his back belt loop. He chose to completely ignore the collar because it was much, much safer that way. Rin had figured out a while ago what would be considered fucking weird for him was perfectly normal for them and it was better for his sanity to roll with it. 

“Oi, Makoto,” he said, though the tall brunet didn’t immediately respond, still apologizing for the mess he was currently cleaning up. Apparently he had been keeping the twins occupied while his parents packed up for their trip. The one Makoto had begged out of to spend the weekend with them. “Mako,” Rin said again, more loudly this time.

Makoto finally turned at the second call of his name, his still distracted gaze moving over Rin first and then on to Haru, where it stuck and focused. Rin narrowed his eyes when Makoto flushed and he looked at Haru too. Haru, who was looking at Makoto like he looked at water. Oh. Rin could roll with that too.

Haru slowly rose up from the couch and flattened himself up against Makoto’s front. Rin didn’t mind following Haru’s example this time and pressed up against his back.

He had to ask though, “Mako, why are you dressed like that?” 

“It’s cute,” Haru murmured, pushing his hands up under Makoto’s shirt. 

Rin had to agree, but that didn’t answer his question. Makoto seemed pretty distracted, but he fumbled for an answer nonetheless. “I…ah…was playing with the t-twins…Dress up…Haru!” Makoto’s voice went up a few octaves and he gripped at Haru’s hands under his shirt. Haru gave him a perturbed look for stopping him and glanced over Makoto’s shoulder at Rin.

It was too tempting to go along with Haru when Rin figured out what he wanted. He’d be difficult some other time. He gripped Makoto’s hands, pulling them away. “Hey,” he murmured, nipping lightly at Makoto’s throat at the line of the collar and feeling him shiver. “Relax.”

That freed Haru up to continue under Makoto’s shirt. He did something that made Makoto yelp and arch, forcing Rin to firm his hold on his hands to keep him from pulling them free. Makoto’s knees buckled and as a group they went to the ground, Rin bracing Makoto’s weight against his chest while Haru made himself comfortable between his long legs. 

Haru leaned up and pressed his mouth to Makoto’s, hands pushing his shirt up over his chest, finally exposing more of the tall teen’s skin to their eyes. Haru’s tongue flicked into Makoto’s open, gasping mouth, one hand against his face and the other pinching at his nipple. 

Rin hummed, smirking as he nipped at the spot behind Makoto’s ear that always made him moan. “Pretty.” 

Haru broke the kiss to look over at him, and Makoto breathed a faint laugh, letting Haru turn his face toward Rin. Rin took the invitation without any more prompting, leaning in to seal their mouths together. Haru went to work on Makoto’s pants, the tail sadly lost with the discarded clothing, but it was a small price to pay for a mostly naked Makoto. Rin firmed his grip on Makoto’s hands, pulling his arms behind his own back, arching him against his chest. Haru’s mouth latched onto Makoto’s skin, nipping and licking across his chest. 

Makoto broke his kiss with Rin, whining, and he squirmed against Rin’s hold. Haru looked up at him, a tiny gentle smile on his lips, his hand trailing less than innocently down Makoto’s torso to his groin. 

“You sound like a puppy,” he said, his voice soft and affectionate.

Rin huffed a low laugh, “Yeah, he does,” he licked at Makoto’s ear. “Let’s see if we can make you bark.”

Makoto groaned when Haru’s hand wrapped around his cock, his head falling back against Rin’s shoulder. “Y-you both…All this over…ah…a dress up costume.” His laugh was warm, his glazed eyes soft with affection when he looked at both of them. 

“Fuck yes,” Rin said, burying his face against Makoto’s neck so he could nip at the spot where he neck met his shoulder and make him gasp. 

“You looked really cute,” Haru added, lips trailing along Makoto’s stomach as he spoke, like that completely explained them jumping him in the living room. 

Makoto whined again, his hips bucking into Haru’s leisurely stroking, his body straining against Rin’s hold. “H-Haru…Rin…come on, p-please.”

For someone as calm and easy going as Makoto was, he tended to get impatient really easily when they did things like this. Both Rin and Haru thought it was pretty hot. Haru moved up Makoto’s body, resting his weight against his chest and brought two fingers to Makoto’s lips. The brunet groaned, hips still bucking into the tunnel of Haru’s hand, tongue and lips moving around his fingers. Rin went to work on his neck and shoulder, placing little bites and licks over every patch of skin he could reach. Haru watched Makoto intensely, the heat ratcheting up in his blue gaze when Makoto closed his teeth on his fingers for a moment. 

A short gasp of pleasure left Makoto when Haru’s hand tightened on his cock, and the fingers were removed from his mouth. Haru nudged Makoto’s knees apart and back. Rin released his hands so he could hook his own hands under his knees instead, pulling them back for Haru. Makoto flushed to his chest at being so exposed, but he only gripped Rin’s knees for leverage and panted as he watched Haru.

Rin knew the second Haru’s fingers found Makoto’s hole because the brunet gasped and whined again, his hips jerking. That whine sent heat slithering down Rin’s spine, and he could see the heat that had taken over Haru’s gaze. Makoto really was so fucking perfect. 

When Makoto turned to smile at him through the pleasure clouding his expression, Rin realized with some embarrassment he’d said that out loud. Haru nodded his agreement, leaning up to kiss Makoto’s chest while both hands worked between his legs.

“Love you both,” Makoto murmured, one of his hands in each of their hair now that his arms were free. 

Haru teased him into a panting, whining mess, taking him apart with his hand on his length and his fingers inside him. This was the easiest way to get to Makoto, he loved being touched, teased, and they loved making him the center of attention like this. 

Makoto cried out, squirming in Rin’s lap as Haru worked his spit slick fingers in and out of him. “H-Haru…ah! Harder…” 

Haru obliged him, his arm working with more force, the whole of his focus on Makoto and his reactions. Rin was a little freer to take it all in, though he wished he wasn’t holding onto Makoto’s legs so he could touch him more. He’d concede to Haru this time, but he’d definitely get his turn. 

“So fucking hot like this, Mako,” Rin whispered against his ear, teasing him with his voice since he couldn’t do anything else. “You make the best sounds when we play with you.”

The brunet whimpered and shivered, his glazed green eyes opening to look at both of them. “Rin…Haru…” He bucked his hips as much as he could with Rin holding his legs open, the play of muscle beneath skin as tantalizing as the rest of him. 

Haru leaned up and covered Makoto’s gasping mouth, rocking his body lightly against him as he worked and all that did was press Makoto’s back more firmly into Rin. Caught between them, they both knew Makoto wasn’t going to last, not with Rin breathing dirty things against his ear and Haru kissing him deep and breathless. Rin thought he could come just from watching this, but he held back, not wanting to miss a second of Makoto coming undone between them.

Makoto wailed, arching in Rin’s hold as Haru’s fingers worked against his spot, his whole body shaking and coated in sweat. He gasped their names, hips twisting. “W-wait…I’m…I’m gonna…”

“Do it, Makoto,” Haru murmured, “It’s okay.”

“B-but,” Makoto swallowed thickly, “You both…”

“Do it Mako,” Rin mouthed his ear. “Come.”

“We want to see it,” Haru added, both hands speeding up. 

They saw the moment Makoto broke, his cock pulsing in Haru’s hand, his hips bucking, spilling on his chest and stomach as he cried out, gasping at the end when his voice gave out. 

Rin released Makoto’s legs, stroking his hands up and down his chest while Haru stroked his hips and thighs. “Okay,” Rin said, nuzzling Makoto’s ear and sending Haru a sharp grin. “Now it’s our turn.”


End file.
